


We're In This Together Now

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very PG hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: They talk in a bath.





	We're In This Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm travelling by train to a film festival (yes, I will see CMBYN again there), so I had some time to write.  
> Title from Nine Inch Nails song.

The water in the bath is hot enough to humidify the air in their lungs, which makes them both a little slower with their movements and thoughts.

Feeling his muscles relax and sink into Armie’s entire body that’s pressed to his back makes Timmy feel sleepy and content, but at the same time the dark cloud that’s been hovering in the back of his mind fights for his attention a little harder and harder with each minute, nagging him just like the burn he still feels in his stretched hole.

He snuggles himself deeper into this large body underneath him and closes his eyes for just a moment, trying to clear his head, just be, embrace this pain as the part of pleasure.

„Tim, I’m sorry.” Armie whispers into his ear softly.

„I thought I was doing the right thing, letting you go. But I wasn’t. And I shouldn’t have done that. In truth I’m not able to do that, not really.” he continues all the while caressing Timmy’s skin with the tip of his fingers.

„Because I love you.” he plants kisses to the back of Timmy’s head, whose hands are on his thighs, stroking in languid pace.

„And you love me.”

Armie can’t see it but Timmy’s face brightens, his lips curl into a smile. This is even more meaningful somehow, Timmy's certain of it.

He shifts a little to be able to reach Armie’s lips with his.

They kiss, their bodies impossibly close and slippery, sliding agains each other, warm water surrounding them, separating them from reality. The kiss turns into a conversation in its own right, passionate but without desperation, as if they have all the time in the world now. They are their bodies only, blood in their veins and impulses in their nerves, they are the parts that touch and nothing else.

It feels almost holy and a thought crosses Timmy’s mind. He knows he cannot fight this pleasant but unstoppable urge to share it.

„It’s probably cheesy or something..” he starts and Armie can’t help but chuckle into the sweetness of his curved lips.

„But I think I just realised what making love really means, how it feels.” he finishes a little embarrassed for sounding so naive. His cheeks were flushed before but now they’re plain red and it disarms Armie all the more even though he felt disarmed already.

„I would never let you give up on us.” Tim says firmly, as if he just realised it himself.

They both smile before Timmy’s face becomes serious. He turns his whole body to straddle Armie and be face to face with him, as if the urgency and importance of these words demands it, as if he was scared Armie would make a joke otherwise.

„Please, Armie, don’t ever do this again. I promise I won’t either.”

Armie gets it.

„I promise, Tim. This might still be tough for both of us, at least in near future, but whatever comes let’s struggle together from now on.”

Sadness crosses Timmy’s face, it’s just a second, a glimpse, but Armie sees it, his brows rise a little.

„I promise, Tim.” he kisses his face gently holding it in both hands, stressing the words.

„No, I know, I believe you.” Timmy sighs and closes his eyes, giving no resistance to Armie’s grasp.

„It’s just that this near future thing..” he hesitates for a moment and Armie uses it to kiss him again, short but deep enough to arouse them both.

„What is it?” he asks and simultaneously wraps his palm around Timmy’s already hard dick.

„I have to fly back tonight, Armie.” Timmy admits through gasps, because Armie is stroking him ever so slowly, making his head spin all over again.

Armie envelopes him with his free arm, holds him as close as possible, while his other hand speeds up a little, making sure each stroke covers the entirety of his length, his thump circling around the tip every time. Timmy nuzzles his face into Armie’s chest, licking and sucking moisture from his hair, his fingers empaled into Armie’s skin.

His breath is short, he holds it in but manages to say in between moans:

„And I probably won’t see you for weeks or even months, Armieee.” he growls his name, coming suddenly, shooting into the water, twitching in spasms.

They lay like this, in silence, both trying to steady their heart beats, for different reasons entirely. While Timmy’s coming down from his orgasm, Armie tries to suppress the fear that washed over him just now. Timmy used to get so unhinged whenever they were apart and it scares Armie, whether he likes it or not, whether he trusts him or not. He knows he has to fight it.

„We’re gonna be fine, babe. Just don’t kiss anybody this time, all right?” he jabs Timmy in his ribs, tickling him mercilessly. They laugh and splash the water all over the place.

When they stop, feeling happiness taking over, they look at each other again, eyes wrinkled from laughing.

They know that this moment wouldn’t normally need words, they understand each other without them, but somehow things have to be said one more time.

„I promise.” Tim says and Armie subconsciously studies him, searching for any signs of doubt. There is no shiver or tremble, no fidgeting, his whole body seems to attest the pledge.

„Good. Let’s get out of this cold water then.” Armie smiles, relaxed.

They order a take out and spend the remaining time on the couch, just snuggling, kissing, but mostly talking. Their usual rapport easily finds its way back, their conversation natural and fluid as it’s always been, there is so much to discuss that even when Timmy crosses the gate at the airport they continue chatting on the phone without a pause.

Before the take off, when they say their goodbyes, Tim is hit by the reflection coming from his body rather than mind. He feels he has been filled up, fuelled to the brim and pushed forward by these few hours with Armie, as he realises he’s been functioning only on fumes before. There is some sort of spark in his body now, his spine feels firm and straightened, his eyes wide open and ready for what’s next. He feels valiant, fittingly so.

 _Finding my way, something is guiding me_ he tweets.

Armie replies with a silly joke and Timmy can’t stop himself from tweeting back exactly what he feels, what he has inside in more ways than one.

_aaaarrrmmmiiieeee *heart eyes emojis*_

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up with their adorable tweet exchange, yay!


End file.
